Ame no Sora
by Andiandi
Summary: bagaiman jika Tsuna akan kencan dengan seseorang yang iya kenal di facebook dan membayakan first-kiss akan tetapi malah di rebut yamamoto! bagaimana reaksi Tsuna stelah di cium? dan Siapa teman kencan Tsuna itu?,Pairing : 80xFem!27 Warning : OOC,ABAL,Typo,Gaje,Gagal,Freak total, tidak mengikuti EYD! Don't like don't read and NO FLAME


Title : Ame no sora

Summary: bagaiman jika Tsuna akan kencan dengan seseorang yang iya kenal di facebook dan membayakan first-kiss akan tetapi malah di rebut yamamoto! bagaimana reaksi Tsuna stelah di cium? dan Siapa teman kecan Tsuna itu?

Descalaimer : Amano Akira

Pairing : 80xFem!27

Warning : typo,gaje,gagal,freak total, tidak mengikuti EYD!

Don't like don't read and NO FLAME

* * *

Sepulang Sekolah dari namimori-chu, tsuna pergi berbelanja bebrapa baju di namimori shop untuk di pakainya pada saat kencannya nanti bersama teman chattingnya di social network atau yang kita tahu facebook (reader: authornya banyakan basa-basi nih. Authour: oke-oke ). Sehabis berbelanja baju yang dia akan pakai, dia melohat bawah langit sore ini begitu gelap dan mulai menghembuskan angin dingin yang menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Sigh… Ya ampun aku lupa membawa payung, aku harap aku sampai rumah sebelum hujan !"

Tsuna pun binngun bagaimana ia pulang nanti jika nanti tiba-tiba hujan, belum sempat jauh melangkah dari toko baju . setetes air turun mengenai wajah perempuan yang bermata coklat itu, yang semakin lama semakin deras. Dan membuat tsuna lari untuk mencari tempat menenduh.

"HIEE…. Kenapa yang aku tidak harapkan menjadi kenyataan" akhirnya tsuna dapat meneduh di depan kedai Sushi di pertokoan namimori.

"Yo.. Tsuna.." . tsuna pun langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang sangat familiar dengannya

"Yamamoto-kun! Kenapa kamu disini? Apa kamu kehujanan?

"Tidak.. "

"oh.. yokata! Terus mengapa kau kesini? Apa kamu juga meneduh sambil menuggu hujan." Tsuna pun tidak menyadari bahwa dia mengeluarkan puppy-eye andalannya. Yang membuat yamamoto ingin lagsung memakannya (reader: woy..author lo mau ini jadi Rate M ?, Author: waduh.. sorry kebanyakan baca rate M sih..)

"hmm.. aku bukan mau meneduh tapi ingin pulang kerumah tsuna^^, kau mau meneduh dulu tsuna sampai hujan berhenti di rumah ku " yamamoto merangkul tangannya di pundak perempuan mungil nan imut.

"Memangnya rumah mu dimana yamamoto-kun?"

"tempatnya dimana kamu sedang berdiri tsuna" yamamoto pun mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya andalannya

"oh…. 1….2… 3… HiEEE….! Maksudmu rumah mu itu kedai sushi ini? Gomenasai yamamoto-kun, aku sampai lipa kalau dulu kau pernah bilang kepada ku tentang rumah mu" tsuna kaget dan malu karena ia lupa kalau ia pernah diberitahu oleh yamamoto bahwa ayahnya memiliki toko sushi! (Authour: Dame-tsuna kau ini benar-benar dame atau emang lupa -_-')

"Tidak Masalah, Tsuna. Ayo kita masuk kedalam sambil mengeringkan kepala mu yang terkena hujan"

"Haiii.."

Akhirnya tsuna masuk kedalam bersama yamamoto. Dan melihat sosok lelaki dewasa sedang membuat sushi, untuk pelanggan di depannya

"Tadaima.. Oyaji"

"O-kaerinasai Takeshi. Takeshi, siapa Perempuan di belakangmu ? apakah dia pacarmu?"

Yamamoto dan Tsuna merasakan wajah memanasdan timbul serambut merah di wajah mereka berdua

"Bukan oyaji, dia adalah teman sekelasku namnya Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Oh.. Aku kira kamu membwa pacar pertama ke rumah"

"Eto.. Gomena Yamamoto-san aku bukan pacarnya yamamoto. Dan perkenalkan nama ku Sawada Tsunayoshi, anda bias memanggil saya Tsuna" sapa dia dengan senyum yang lembut deangan mat yang tetutup rapat.

Tsuyoshi dan Takeshi serta beberapa Pelanggan di tokonya terpesona dengan wajah imut tsuna yang baru ia tunjukan kepada semua orang. Tsuyoshi pun langsung memacahkan keheningan sejanak itu!

" Yosh.. sekarang kalian berdua kekamar Takeshi dulu, aku sedang melayani para pelanggan. Takeshi tolong layani tsuna-chan ya!"

"haii.. oyaji, ayo tsuna kita ke kamar ku yang berada dilantai dua"

"Haiii.. yamamoto-kun. Ja,O-jama Itashimasu"

Akhirnya Tsuna dan yamamoto Masuk kedalam dan menuju kekamar yamamoto. Tapi saat yamamoto mau menyusul tsuna, ayahnya berbisik kepada yamamoto.

"Takeshi.. peremuan tadi imut dan cantik sekali, kenapa kau tidak berpacaran dengan ayah akan setuju dan mendukungmu 10.000% jika kau berpacaran dengannya apalagi samapai menikah dengannya"

Tsuyoshi pun tertawa gembira sedangkan wajah Takeshi lang memerah seperti buah tomat dan memulai menghela napas.

"Ahahaha..Oyaji, apa yang kau bicarakan! Lagipula kenapa membahas pernikahan segala" yamamoto pun langsung menuju ke kamar sambil membawa the untuk mereka berdua

_**Skip time 2 hours**_

"Bosa...nnn..." gerutu Tsuna sambil menatap keluar jendela. Beberapa jam ini cuaca tak jelas, mendung, hujan, cerah bentar ujan lagi pas ia hendak mau pulang. hari ini angin menderu tanda hujan badai. "Bagaimana aku pulang?"

"Maa, maa, sabar saja tunggu hujan reda." ujar Yamamoto yang sembari tadi memoles Shigure Kintoki miliknya.

"Kalau tak reda sampai malam, bagaimana?"

"Ya menginap." Tsuna melototi pada Sahabatnya yang super ngak peka dengan keadaan. "Eh, salah ya? Ahahahahaha"

"Kau kan Rain Guardian ku, buat hujannya berhenti dong yamamoto!" saking kesal dengan cuaca hari ini sampai bicara Tsuna jadi ngawur yang mendekati OOC hingga pemuda yang ada di depan Tsuna bingung sendiri.

"Ahahahaha, aku ini memang Rain Guardian tapi bukan dewa hujan." katanya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang pastinya tidak sedang gatal ketombean. "Eh...bagaimana kalau kita main sambil nunggu hujan?"

"Main apa?"

"Black jack?"

"Boleh lah."

"Yang kalah kena hukuman." Yamamoto nyengir lebar.

"Baiklah, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna menjawab dengan yakin karena dia jarang sekali kalah jika sedang bermain Black Jack bersama Enma dan mengingat kata ramalan dari fuuta ia akan mendapatkan Keberuntungan yang baik

"HIEEEE…. Aku kalah Lagi!" jerit Tsuna frustasi karena tak menang sekalipun setelah mencoba 15 putaran, sementara remaja berkulit Coklat di depanmu tertawa sambil guling-guling di lantai kamarnya. Bahkan ayah pemuda itu tadi tertawa dari lantai bawah mendengarmu kesal karena kalah telak.

"Ahahahahaha! Aduh...kau memang sangat sial hari ini! Tsuna"

"Aaahhh! Aku Kesal " Tsuna melempar semua kartu di tanganmu ke arah meja . Tsuna bersumpah takkan percaya ramalan bintang lagi dari Fuuta! "Yamamoto-kun, berhentilah! Kau membuat semakin kesal" Dark,ode Tsuna ON! Akhirnya yamamoto pun berhenti setelah mendengar perkataan tsuna yang sangat dingin sedingin pelanet Pluto

Di luar deru angin sudah tak terdengar meski masih gerimis, kau pun menyambar tas dan jaket yang kau letakkan di atas meja belajar milik Yamamoto.

**Skip Time**

"Sudah mau pulang, Tsuna?" tanyanya setelah susah payah berhenti tertawa.

"Angin sudah tak ada, pinjam payung mu Yamamoto-kun!"

"Masih Marah, ya tsuna?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan payung.

"Tidak! Tapi masih sedikit kesal" sahut Tsuna ketus langsung berbalik secepatnya ingin pulang.

"Hei, kau lupa hukumanmu lho." Tsuna mematung, hukuman... Sial banget...tapi sudah janji, janji itu adalah hutang dan harus dilunasi.

"Baiklah, kau mau apa?" Tanya Tsuna pasrah. " Dan jangan yang susah atau aneh-aneh!"

"Ahahahaha, nggak susah. Besok buatkan aku bekal ya?" matanya berkata 'nga boleh nolak'

Tsuna menghela nafas, itu bukan hal sulit "Oke! Kubuatkan yang enak!" Tsuna semangat.

"Ah, satu lagi!" seru Yamamoto tiba-tiba hingga kau terpaksa kembali menoleh dan

CUP!

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang bisa Tsuna katakan. Lagi-lagi Tsuna mematung dan kali ini wajahnya pasti semerah tomat atau kepiting rebus.

"Sampai besok!" serunya dengan wajah senang ketika kembali masuk kedalam kedai, meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih bengong sambil memegang mulutnya yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya guardiannya barusan tadi. Tsuna pun berteriak setelah mendengar Yamamoto menutup pintu " YAKYU-BAKAAAA" (author: entah mengapa tsuna memanggil yamamoto dengan sebutan gokudera ke yamamoto, Reader: Mungkin karena Kaget karena First-Kissnya direbut oleh sahabatnya yang gila baseball. Author: Benar juga ya! Oke kembali ke cerita)

**Skip time**

Pada saat di perjalanan TSuna memikirkan kejadian tadi

"...Sebenarnya hari ini...sial atau beruntung?" batin Tsuna dengan perasaan tak menentu dan jantung berdebar kencang. Yakin besok Tsuna pasti akan meng X burner yamamoto atau meng-judonya sesuai ajaean Reborn tutor kesayangannya #plakk *author ditampar*.

**_-To Be Continued/Tsuzuku-_**

* * *

Authour kagak bisa bayangin kalau bisa nulis fanficnya yang Ketiga, padahal lagi UTS.. ckckck.. Ya kamisama (ALLAH SWT) semoga nilai Author bagus dan tetap bertahan syukur-syukur naik nilainya.

Idenya pas lagi baca Fanficknya Rin-X-Eden, Authour juga ngambil ceritannya rin tapi udah dikutak-katik lagi sama Author *Gomensai Rin, Semoga kamu membaca permohonan izin ari ku untuk mengambil dan mengubah cerita mu sedikit* tapi bukan berati ini cerita rin ini masih cerita buatan Author dan gabungan cerita rin.

Author janji akan membuat cerita buatan authour tanpa tercampur cerita Author lain, tapi karena masih pemula jadi mohon di maklumi ya

Mohon reviewnya Mina-san dan satu lagi NO Flame pas lagi review *peace ^u^.v*


End file.
